


Christmas in LA

by shipping_galore



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Complete, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: its Christmas season a time for holiday cheer so let’s see how Angel and his 'family' enjoy their holiday time





	Christmas in LA

**Author's Note:**

> SG: OK guys this story has been up 3 times and twice this has not been well liked and the 3rd it was TOO Rushed so a 4th times the charm I must say it is way better than the first 2 times head up if you do not like it don't leave negative reviews just do the common sense and NOT review simple this is my first dangel (Darla/ Angel) story and my first ever angel story EKKKK this is major AU and events happen earlier then when they did in the show. The dates and months in the timeline are the air dates of eps in each season of Angel. also, i fixed up a mistake myheadsgonenumb pointed out to me about no snow in Southern California i had no idea that where the show took place and that it doesn't snow there oops my bad also I’m going to use the updated date I did when i re wrote this for the 3rd time  
> *************************************************************************  
> OK guys the 2nd chapter was just too short so I added it to the end of the first chapter the shop scene I’m not going to do detail just the beginning and end for all who might have seen the Christmas movie, Christmas with the Kranks just picture the shopping scene and well that is what Darla Doyle Gunn Wes and Fred have to go though. 
> 
> ************************************************************************  
> Note: Cordy is 23 weeks and 6 days pregnant (in other words 5 months and 14 days) Cordy and Doyle married on their 1-year anniversary the couple have been married for 1 year and 1 month by the start of this story although they been together for 3 years the child Cordy is carrying is Jasmine, but she is not a big bad in this story also I’m changing Fred’s back ground a bit instead of bring sucked into the portal she was kidnapped by Nandra demons ( don’t asked for an explanation if you watched season 3 ep 12 provider of Angel you’ll understand I know that they first go to Wes but hey changing it up a bit)

Started it on it on the 5/3/18

 **Title** : Christmas in LA

 **Author** : Shipping_galore

 **Pairings** : Darla (human) /Angel (vampire) Doyle/cordy Wesley/ Fred

 **Genre** : family

 **Warnings** : MAJOR AU

 **Rating** : GA

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Angel

 **Intro** : Angel and his family enjoy a Christmas in the City of Angels

* * *

 

On the eve of Christmas, the morning is Sunny and warm, in an upstairs bedroom of the Hyperion, Darla a Former 400-year-old vampire turned human living out her 2nd life and her bed partner’s former sire, woke to the cries of her and Angel's one-year old son, Conner. Slipping out from under the covers, quietly so not to wake the man sleeping beside her, she put a robe on tying the sash as she made her way into the adjoining room which was made into a nursery for the couple’s son.

Upon Entering the room Darla saw her miracle baby she and the rest of their ‘family’ thought that about him because it was prophesied that the child would never be born, they had learned about that prophecy when Darla was already 8 months into her pregnancy.   “Merry Christmas my little one” Darla says while making her way over to her son.

The toddler was standing in his cot arms out stretched.

"Mama up" Conner tells her.

Darla chuckles, picks up her miracle boy and places him on her hip, after checking to see if he needed a change which he didn't, Darla walked out of the main door of the nursery and down the hallway, where she could hear the morning ritual of the other occupants of the hotel.

Angel's employs/ friends/ family, the half breed demon and seer of the group by the name of Doyle, he was sitting on the sofa with his wife using his lap like a pillow his wife is former Queen B of Sunnydale high Cordelia Chase now Cordelia Doyle, but her friends call her Cordy, and she is 23-weeks and 6 days  pregnant

Wesley Wyndam-Price former watcher to Sunnydale’s vampire slayers Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane, his girlfriend Winifred Burkle none to everyone as Fred is the brain and inventor of the group she is a young woman from Texas who came to LA to study at UCLA yet her studies and schooling took a massive detour and she wound up working for Angel after being kidnapped by Nandra demons and recused some months later by Angel and his team .

The couple were seated at the small table behind the counter. While Charles Gunn a former vampire hunter leans on the lobby’s front desk and Lorne also known as the Host a red horn green skin, demon of the deathwok clan of the demon dimension Pylea, was singing Christmas songs as he held Fred and Wes’s 9-month-old daughter Illyria.

She could hear his voice all the way from upstairs. Standing at the tops of the stairs leading into the lobby she saw everyone lounging around.

"Merry Christmas everyone."

The others turned seeing Darla at the top of the stairs, "Merry Christmas Darla" they called, Conner just babbled and waved, “Merry Christmas Conner” they all said sweetly,  Illyria  seeing her ‘Aunt’ and ‘Cousin’ began wiggling in her ‘uncle’ Lorne’s arms.  “Alright sweet pea I’ll put you down.”  Setting his niece on her hands and knees he saw her start crawling, “wow look at blue thunder go” Gunn comments, watching his ‘niece’ crawling at a fast pace across to the steps leading to the entrance and the two staircases.

 Feeling eyes on him Gunn looks behind him at Wes and Fred to see their reaction as this was the first time he called their ‘daughter’ Blue thunder, “why did you call her that?” asked Fred, he could tell his former girlfriend wasn’t angry just curious, “well for one thing her cry just after she was born shattered the windows and shook the hotel and well her temper is like thunder remember last night when you told  her it was bedtime, so combine all that with her blue hair and blue eyes and you get Blue thunder.”

“Uh-oh” said Doyle, seeing that Illyria grabbed a hold of, the baby gate and was shaking It, he motioned for Cordy to sit up and he went to get the toddler to allow Darla and Conner to enter the lobby. Gunn suddenly clapped his hands, “who's up for Christmas Santa pancakes and Christmas tree French toast with yummy warm milk.”

They all had to put their fingers in their ears from the high pitch squeals both Illyria and Conner let out, “Gunn remember Illyria can only have plain pan cakes no syrup instead of French toast for her mash up some fruit please” said Fred.

Gunn nodded.

"Come on then" said Gunn walking over and scoping up, Illyria and taking Conner from Darla’s arms  he made his way to the hotel kitchen. Doyle helped his wife off the sofa and together they Fred and Wes followed Gunn and the kids.

"Hey, speaking of Santa and Christmas trees where is our Christmas Angel?" asked Lorne looking around. "He's still sleeping but I'm sure he'll be up soon, now come on and let us see how much of a mess those two kids can make of that kitchen" said Darla.

* * *

Entering the kitchen, they saw everyone sitting around the bar top.

"Cordy are you comfortable sitting there?" asked Darla.

"I'm fine thank you" she told the woman

Meanwhile Gunn was helping the kids get everything out ready to make breakfast once they got the items out Gunn then began making the pancake mix and asking Conner and Illyria what was next to make the batter, once each item was in the bowl Conner helped Illyria to mix it all together. 

The others kept an eye on the kids while Gunn went to the stove to heat up the pan. Once it was done he set a Santa cutter on the pan took the jug of pancake mix and pored it in, Wesley and Fred were making the Christmas tree French toast when the swinging door to the kitchen swung open. They all look towards the door and saw Angel walk in dressed in a park of black jeans with a red long-sleeved top.  

"Dada," Conner says happily.

Angel smiles widely and makes his way over to his boy, stopping by Cordy.

"How you, feeling?" asked Angel.

Kissing the side of her temple and placing a hand on her stomach only to smile when he felt a kick.

"Merry Christmas to you to Jasmine dear" said Angel.

Before shaking Wesley Lorne and Doyle’s hand and waving to Gun before kissing Fred's cheek, he kissed Darla good morning before once again making his way over to his boy, and lifted him off the counter top and up into his arms

He then heard a happy squeal turning he saw his niece

"Hello Illyria" says Angel.

Bending down to kiss the top of the toddlers blue haired- head

"Angel can you look after Conner well I go change?" asked Darla

"Sure"

Kissing him she left the kitchen and headed though the hotel and up the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Entering Darla closed the door and made her way over to her closet and taking out her Christmas dress she fell in love with the dress as soon as she saw it as it had reminded her of the red outfit she wore 102 years ago during the Boxer Rebellion, but it had a modern and Christmas look about it. After dressing Darla made her way out of the bedroom down the hall and the staircase.

Letting herself though the baby gate she closed it behind her before crossing the lobby and made her way back through the halls and into the Kitchen.

Re-entering the kitchen, she saw that everyone had taken a seat at the table and the toddlers had been placed in their highchairs, Conner sat in his highchair between his father and where his mother would sit.  While Illyria sat between her parents, Angel sat at the head of the table while Lorne took to sitting at the end of the table in the middle on Angels right sat Wes Illyria and Fred. While Cordy Doyle and Gunn sat with Lorne down the other end of the table. Crossing over to the table Darla kissed Angel then their son before taking her seat picking up her utensil and cutting up her Santa pancakes and nibbling on the toast, Angel on the other hand, had warmed up a glass of pig's blood for himself while feeding Conner his pancakes.

"Well I was thinking, after getting the kids dressed we can all start decorating the lobby and putting up the Christmas tree" Fred suggested. "That sounds like a plan" said Doyle before turning to his wife. "Cordy you are not to do anything in fact I want you sitting on that sofa with your feet up" said Doyle. "Yeah and if you so much as get up I'll get the kids to sit on you" said Lorne. "Angel" Cordelia whines. Angel smiles and shakes his head. Cordy huffs and crossed her arms After Breakfast was done, they all headed out of the kitchen and entered the lobby.

* * *

Fred and Darla took their kids upstairs to change while the guys headed for the basement to grab the Christmas tree and decorations, Cordelia on the other hand sat on the sofa with her feet up on the foot rests looking around the room. Moments later Darla and Fred walked down the stairs with the kids Illyria was wearing a dark green lace dress with matching shorts underneath, white frilly socks and red sparkly closed in sandals her Blue hair was done up in pig tails. Conner had on a white shirt and cute pair of short red overalls.

“Aww don’t you two, look as cute as a button?” Lorne comments as he and the others entered the lobby with the tree and Decorations,  Angel makes his way over and smiles at the two toddlers.

“So, you two who wants to help me to Decorate the tree and make it look all pretty?” he asked taking Conner from Darla, who reached out to his father. Conner pointed to himself and shocked everyone by saying a new word

“Me”

Everyone began getting excited and celebrated Conner’s new word only for them to hear an unhappy whine coming from Illyria, “Ohh I think someone feels left out” said Gunn walking over and taking Illyria from Fred and setting the 9-month-old on his hip. “oh, don’t be upset sweet pea we won’t leave you out” said Lorne caressing the toddler’s soft cheek. Darla rolled her eyes placing her hand on her lover's chest, “simmer down my darling boy first we NEED to put the tree up BEFORE we help the kids decorate.”   

"But where are we going to put the tree?" asked Fred. “Why not over here” said Cordy, pointing to where she sat near Angel's office.   “We are going to need to move the sofa” said Wes. “Don't get up dear” said Doyle, coming over to the sofa and standing at the end of the sofa. “Angel little help here mate?”  he asked the vampire, right before morphine into his demon half as he was much stronger in his demon form then his human form and grabbing his end of the sofa, Angel handed Conner back to his lover, and walked over to the head of the sofa and grabbed his end.  “Here let us help we wouldn't want Cordy and Jas falling off the sofa” said Gunn, before handing Illyria off to Lorne. Then he and Wes walked over to the sofa.  Gunn took the front of the sofa while Wes took the back, Doyle smiled and placed a hand on Cordy's stomach. “Ready to go for a ride sweetheart?" he asked, just then he felt his daughter kick and smiled. Cordelia held on to the back of the sofa to stop herself moving. “OK on 3” said Doyle.

"1…2…3"

"Woah" said Cordelia in surprise, as the men lift and move the sofa. "Now gently set it down" said Doyle, after setting the sofa done they looked at Cody, "you OK Cordy" they asked.

The woman nodded.

“OK Illyria Conner why don't you two go and keep Aunt Cordy company while we put the tree up" Said Darla. while setting Conner on his feet. The others smiled as they watch the pair walk and crawl over to Cordelia.  Cordelia lifted her legs off the sofa and sat up beckoning the toddlers over. So, for the next few minutes the guys set up the tree, and once the tree was up Fred and Angel waved the kids over so that they could help dig out the tinsel lights and other items. The adults untangled the light and put them on first then they helped the two toddlers decorate the tree. Afterwards they all stood back to admire their work.

“Well that is one pretty tree” said Doyle who had taken his seat by his wife, “just wait until dark I think the kids are going to love the light and not just the ones on the tree but also the ones out on the houses” said Angel. After some time, they all took the kids outside to play grabbing a ball and hockey sticks, Conner suddenly raced over to Angel  pulling on his hand wanting him to go outside with them.

Everyone looked on sadly their hearts broke for their friend and boss, Angel on the other hand closed his eyes in pain times like this he wished he NEVER destroyed the gem of Amara, kneeling down he cups his sons face, "Conner son daddy really wishes he could go outside and play with you and Illyria but daddy can't because the sun hurts him very badly but I can still go outside and watch you play in the sun and I promise daddy will play with you after we get back from seeing the Christmas lights tonight alright how about that, would you like that sweetie?" asked Angel. Conner just beams at Angel then hugs him, standing up Angel grabs Conner's hand, together they all head out of the lobby and onto the porch.

* * *

Walking out the doors they come to stop on the porch Darla turns to her ‘darling boy’ and  rubs his upper arm in sympathy then grabs their son's hand and walks him down the steps and into the sun-drenched courtyard, with the others following him. Angel stepped up to the railing to watch his son play in the sun seeing  his smiling happy face and hearing the squeals of joy coming from his boy gave Angel a sweet ache deep in his heart.

For over a year on Sunny days as he watches his son play, he so desperately wished  he could BE out there playing with his boy as his lover and the rest of their ‘family’ do. Yet unfortunately it was not meant to be, and he was forced to sit out during play time. Suddenly Angel smiled and remembered the promise he made Conner moments ago about playing with him out side after they visit the Christmas lights.

 _Tonight_ , he though with a sudden smile, as he saw his little boy walk over with the ball in his hand Angel walked over and crouched down mindful if the light streaming though, and separating him from his son, he watches Conner slowly walk up the steps. "What do you have there?" Angel asked, all Conner did was hold it out to him.  "Is that a ball Conner can you say, ball" Angel encouraged him,

"Ba" said Conner.

Angel smiled, and repeated the world helping his son sound out the word "b…all" Conner repeated it but never got the word right until his last try

"Ball" Conner said happily

“What are you going to do with that ball Conner?" asked Angel

All the toddler did was give it to his father’s, Angel smiled, and his eyes softened, his hands sizzled a bit when he reached out and grabbed his Son pulling him towards his chest and lifted him up and blew raspberries on his belly, Angel then called out to the other, "hey guys guess who can say ball now"

They all looked towards the vampire.

Conner beamed at them, so Angel point to the item in his hand, "Conner what that?" he asked his son.

Everyone was happily shocked when they heard what he said next, "Ball" Conner replied, the toddler then throws the ball which Gun caught, Darla got up and ran over and up the porch steps and covered her son with kisses and lifted him out of his father's arms to give him a hug.

* * *

Around noon the kids were brought back inside as they were becoming moody from being tired  “oh I think these 2 are ready for nap time” said Fred, “I Believe your right Fred” said Darla, “alright say good night now” they tell the kids. Tiredly Conner and Illyria waved to the others, the others waved back and watched them walk up the stairs  before taking their seats Wesley sat in an arm chair, Cordy and Doyle sat on the sofa, Angel sat on the circular sofa while Gun and Lorne each lent against the posts on earthier side of the lobby steps. After a while Lorne stood up pushed off the post, “who’s hungry?” there were mummers of me floating around “any idea’s for Lunch?” asked Gunn.

“A tub of ice cream” said Cordy. Everyone chucked “Cordy darling that’s not lunch” said Doyle, “it is when it’s 1000 degrees in here,” she replies taking off her summer cardigan  and fanning herself, Doyle puts his hands up in surrender “OK whatever you say”

“Rolls either chicken or ham with salad,” Fred suggest as she and Darla came down the west staircase and stepped over the baby gate and the down into the lobby where they opened this gate and left it open. They joined the others, Fred took her place on Wes’s lap while Darla sat next to Angel on the curler sofa.

“Angel what type do you want as we still need to make a food run for Christmas Dinner tonight or do you just want pig for lunch?” asked Lorne. No one was fazed that Lorne was asking what type of blood Angel wanted for lunch to him it was the same as asking what the others wanted for lunch, “ah what the hell since  its chicken and ham roll I’ll have my normal pig” said Angel.

“OK that is  it man, you’re having if we can get it whatever bloody blood of the Animal we are having roast tonight got it” said Doyle. Angel held up his hands, “OK, OK.” 

“Yeah Angel I’m surprised you haven’t turned into a pig with how much pigs blood you’ve drunk since I’ve known you,” Angel turned and glared at Gunn before morphing into his game face and grins while saying “would you rather me start drinking people Gunn.”

“No man no way,” said Gunn, Angel closed his eyes and reverts back to his human face,  “if you started the human direct again Angel well I‘d have to stake ya and I don’t want Jas to lose one of her uncles before she is born nor do I want to lose a great friend and boss said Cordy.

“Well anything is better then WHAT  he was dining on AFTER he got his soul” Darla comment makes a sick face and shudders in disgust Fred looks at Darla and says, “do we want to know,” and both Angel and Darla say at the same time “NO”

Lorne claps his hands, “So that’s a Tub of ice cream any type Cordy?” asked Lorne.

“Caramel” Cordy replies.

“OK so that’s a tub of Caramel ice cream for the lovely Cordelia a glass of Pigs blood for the Christmas Angel and for us none sweet tooth or liquid  diet  people its chicken or ham rolls with salad is that right?” asked Lorne there were nods all around.  So, they all headed to the kitchen

* * *

Entering they all started grabbing the food and plastic plates and cups but a glass for Angel and spreading them out on the table Fred grabbed the container for the chicken grabbed the hot chicken from the oven and brought it over to the table and sat down where she began peeling the skin and chicken from the bone and placing it into the Container Lorne checked the freezer before turning to Cordy, “sorry sweetie we’re out of ice cream”   

Cordy made an annoyed face, huffed and crossed her arms, Doyle smiled and walked over to his wife wrapping his arms around her shoulder from behind “its ok love I’ll go and grab you a tub plus we still need to get the food for dinner.” Everyone groans “shoot” says Gunn. “Well good luck on that mad dash everything good most likely gone by now, said Darla. “Alright Lorne Angel you ok to look after the kids while Fred Gunn Darla Doyle and I go to the shops?” asked Wes, “sure we can watch the kiddies for you” said Lorne.

Doyle turned back to his wife, “would you like to come with us Love or stay here and rest?” “as much as I’d love to go, I’ll stay and rest by the way you might want to hurry with how muggy it feels I have a feeling it might rain or storm” said Cordy.

Just then they heard a rumble, “OK let’s go we might beat the storm there or back” says Wes, Darla walked over to Angel, “Keys love” she asked. Angel pulled the keys from his pocket and handed them to her afterwards the group left leaving Angel Lorne and Cordelia in the kitchen Lorne sat at the table  to finish where Fred left off pulling the chicken apart, Cordy began cutting the rolls before passing them to  Angel who began buttering them.

They had just finished,  when Cordelia yawned, “OK sweetie looks like you need a nap” said Lorne “so let me walk you up to your room.” Standing up Lorne walked Cordy out of the kitchen  Meanwhile Angel began storing everything away placing the butted rolls in the plastic sandwich zip lock bags and placed them along with the chicken into the fridge  he then grabbed Conner and Illyria and headed out into the lobby. Only  to see Lorne heading down the stairs his arms full of  Conner and Illyria’s toys e.g. all the old household kitchen stuff so some old pots and pan wooden spoons,  setting Conner down he made his way over with  Illyria still in his arms  to the gates keeping both toddlers from going up the stairs. Angel stopped just before opening the gate in the lobby and turned back to face his son, “Conner stay there and please don’t move” he asked his son.

The boy just looks at his father and nodded before he begins  playing with the buttons on his shirt, Angel smiles and opens the gate  and walks up the steps and opens the gate on the  east wing staircase  Entering the lobby he sets the pots and pan and spoons down  on the floor, Lorne and Angel see  Conner walk over and pulp his nappy cushioned bum on the floor picks up the spoon and starts banging away. Illyria starts wiggling away so Angel sets her down before sitting down himself the Adults watch as the 9-month-old picks up the spoon and joins her cousin in banging away.

 

* * *

Darla pulled up into the shopping Centre car park and parked the car, “say anyone know who’s going to be getting what?” asked Gunn, suddenly all their phones went off, “I just sent you all a list of  what you would be getting  so there won’t be double ups” said Fred, Wes smiled and kissed her cheek. “Ok enough sitting around we sit around much longer  and all the food and everything we want will be gone, if it isn’t already” said Doyle exiting the car, before pulling the seat forward to let Wes Fred and Gunn out. Darla excited the car and once everyone was out, she locked the car and walked over to the others and they all headed on up towards the shops.

Entering the shopping centre, they made their way to the food store grabbing a trolley each and looked at the chaos around them turned to each other and said “good luck” before going off to do their assigned shop, Darla on food Wes on nick knacks e.g. new table clothes extra napkins  bonbons Fred on Desserts and Gunn on drinks  while Doyle went off to get Angel’s blood.

* * *

 

******2 hours later******

They exited the shopping centre looking haggled like they had just been in a battle well all expect Doyle since he didn’t need to fight to get what was needed, “come let’s hurry or pore Cordy will have melted ice cream ” said Fred. “Yes, she’d be peeved otherwise” said Doyle, “our desserts would be in dire need of fridge time as well”  so they hurried to the car placed everything in the boot and  got in the car sighing as the air-con was blasted onto them. Darla started the car and drove off out of the car park and all the way back to the hotel.

They returned to the hotel just as the sky split open and rain poured down “for crying out loud what next” said the weary group, taking deep breaths Doyle and Darla with Darla popping the boot hurried out of the car, “Gah” Doyle exclaimed as he was pelted with rain drops Darla hissed when the water hit her, they pulled the seat forward and the others hurried out crying out as the water hit them.  While the others got the shopping out Darla locked up the car, they all then ran inside.

* * *

 

As soon as Darla and the other enter the hotel Lorne and Angel look up from playing with the kids “whoa why is it you  four looks like you been in a battle then drowned?” asked Angel lifting Conner up into his arms and walking over to the group kissing Darla’s cheek, “next year YOU are doing the shopping I swear if I was still a vampire they would all be dead” said Darla, Angel’s eyes widened.

“That bad huh?” asked Angel.

“You have NO idea man I wanted to take my axe to some of them” said Gunn as he walked with Wes and Fred to the kitchen “Hey Gunn mind putting Angel’s blood in the fridge for me while I go find Cordy?” asked Doyle.

“Sure man” said Gunn taking the bags of blood from Doyle.

“Cordy is upstairs resting but might as well wake her since you are all back, we can have lunch then maybe have few rounds of board games since there is not much, we can do until the rain passes, Lorne yelled over the pounding of the rain on the roof. “Sounds good I’ll see if the kids want anything because I think  they’re getting kind of sleepy” said Angel, “to late, sweet pea is already lights out” said Lorne looking down at the 9 month old with her head resting on his shoulder and her thumb in her mouth, so while Lorne and Angel put the kids down for their nap  Doyle made his way up the stairs to his and Cordy’s room. Opening the door, he walked inside  and made his way to the bedroom  and leans on the arch way, he smiled at the woman currently sleeping on the bed, walking over  he kneels down and brushes back the hair from her eyes with the back of his hand.

Cordy stirs and mumbles something before her eyes flutter open turning, she sees her  husband’s smiling face and gives him a small smile in return but then she remembers he went with the others to get her a tub of ice cream, “my ice cream” she asked suddenly. “In the freezer” he replies  she tries to bolt up unfortunately Jasmine doesn’t allow her and she is pushed back on the bed by her rounding stomach she tied two more times yet still unable  to sit up right.

Doyle on the other hand was trying NOT to laugh at his suffering wife, unfortunately he let slip a chuckle and was met with a fiery glare, “hey when your finished laughing you might be generous enough to give your wife a hand up” said Cordy her voice laced with annoyance, “sorry dear” he said helping her to sit up.

The couple left and headed out of the room  down the hall looking down at the lobby they noticed it was empty, “they must be in the Kitchen” said Doyle  So with the aid of her Husband, Cordy made her way down the steps and into the lobby the couple crossed though the lobby and though the hotel until they walked through the double swinging doors, of the kitchen.

They saw everyone at the counter making up their  salad rolls with chicken Cordy mean while took a spoon from the top draw and grabbed her tub of ice cream and headed to the end of the table plopped herself down took off the lid scooped up a large portion of ice cream and put it in her mouth and moans at the sweet taste of the caramel.           

 The other looked at her and smiled, “enjoying yourself Cordy?” asked Loren. The woman in question looks up, mouth FULL of ice cream that it was dripping down  her chin and nodded  everyone finished making their food grabbed their cups of drink  and sat around the table chattered while enjoying their lunch  meanwhile the rain continued to pelt down outside. After lunch they all moved  to the lobby and sat around playing  games while waiting for the rain to stop           

* * *

*****Many hours later******

The Sun had set, and the kids were getting so excited that it was hard for Wes and Angel to get their coats on but once they did, they were both put in their strollers and then headed out the door Loren went with however Cordy wasn’t up to going so she and Doyle stayed behind .Fred and Wes took their car Gun went with Angel Darla and Conner while Lorne went with Wes and Fred. Both families drove off the drove for miles until they came upon where the Christmas lights were showing they parked the cars and got out put the kids in the strollers and walked about showing the kids the light at one such area they even saw a Santa cause the kids even had a photo taken with him but Fred had to be in the one with Illyria as she was getting a bit upset, Conner and Illyria even got candy canes after another hour  the family left. When they returned to the hotel both kids were fast Asleep.

RCS

* * *

updated it on 27/3/19

**Author's Note:**

> was going to have this as a 2 part story but i have nothing else 2 add so i'm changing it to a one shot


End file.
